


Podfic: Moon On The Water

by robynthemagpie_writes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley cries, Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Dream Angel, Dream Demon, Dreaming, Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, PTSD symptoms, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes
Summary: They got away with it- just. But as Aziraphale and Crowley regroup in the aftermath of the Notpocalypse and their miraculous escapes in the Swap, for the first time in millennia they must now face up to their own- and each others- feelings. It starts, as it will end, with a dream...





	1. Part I: Sea Dreams and Heart Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is (hopefully) where to find the narrated version of my fic by the same name. I will aim to upload these as close to the same time as the written version. Hope you enjoy and grateful for any feedback on either the fic itself or the recording.


	2. Part II: Kite Strings and Keyrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got away with it- just. But as Aziraphale and Crowley regroup in the aftermath of the Notpocalypse and their miraculous escapes in the Swap, for the first time in millennia they must now face up to their own- and each others- feelings. It starts, as it will end, with a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie folkies, welcome back for Part II of Moon On The Water. As with Part I, this chapter was inspired by some delightfully soft music from Passenger, so have a listen if you feel like it.  
We come back to Crowley this time, beginning with his version of the events in Part I, then moving on to what happens when Aziraphale wakes.  
The tags for this fic have now been updated so please check them if you are a returning reader- nothing too heavy yet. That'll be Part III. Let me know if I need to highlight anything else. Thank you very much to the lovely LurLur for helping me with the tags and general encouragement.  
The accompanying fic and artwork for this chapter are also available on AO3 and my tumblr robynthemagpie.  
Hope you enjoy!

<https://robynthemagpie.tumblr.com/post/188085165243/part-ii-kite-strings-and-keyrings-accompanying>


End file.
